Talk:Melonni
Minion Master She makes a farily good mm. [[User:Detraya fullvear|'Detraya']] ''talk'' 16:22, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Build Suggestions Does anyone have any builds they could recommend that would work well on Melonni? The AI does not seem very good at knowing which order to put on enchantments and when or which to remove with enchant removal skills, so I'm thinking a build that does not use skills that remove enchantments would be best. Considering this is one of the main concept of dervishes I'm finding it challenging. -- BrianG 12:09, 13 December 2006 (CST) :I'm having trouble finding a build for her too. She's the only hero so far for me that I just can't figure out. Her AI seems extremely random. I was testing everyone out at the Battle Isles, and for the most part all of the heroes would prioritise the skills from left to right, and use stuff effectively. Melonni though activated her skills in a seemingly random order. She ignored Wounding Strike for the most part despite it being at the far left, and Conviction (which was second from the left) even though the AI usually activates stances and such pretty quickly. The attack skills were used pretty randomly too, she seemed to start out by using Chilling Victory a lot of the time even though I had it to the far right. Someone help? T-T Capcom 07:54, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Hmm, removing Chilling Victory oddly made her a lot more efficient at choosing skills. She still has a tendency to ignore Wounding Strike until she has hit a few times with other skills though. She also ignores Vital Boon until she starts taking damage, which is interesting. Capcom 16:29, 28 December 2006 (CST) I had the same problem at first. Then I thought - hey, why not give Melonni the same builds I use on my Dervish? Since I hadn't encountered many serious problems I thought it would be alright. And it is...alright. I say alright because it's certainly not ideal. But, it works better than forcing Melonni's enchants over and over manually. That got to be such a pain. So this is what I did: *Any max scythe. 15^50 is best. Perhaps a Silencing mod, or Zealous. *Brawler's Insignias on all armor pieces. *You may have to trigger Faithful Intervention manually. Because Mysticism is not really used I have also made a Tactics variant. Pros: better actual skill effects except for IAS. Cons: doesn't synergize as well with the party's Monks - not so much Health and Energy bonus from Reversal of Fortune and such. Balanced Stance is about the only stance that can be used effectively without a shield. The others don't last long enough anymore or end upon an attack, which is not good for Hero AI. I know it's a bit late but I hope that helps. :) (T/ ) 02:26, 18 February 2007 (CST) Idle Quotes While waiting to be released in Kodonur Crossroads one time, I saw Melonni speculating on what to feed a Centaur and whether Tahlkora could be fed to Zhed (anyone would think she doesn't like her...). Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get the whole thing - has anyone managed to do so? Draxynnic 22:48, 7 January 2007 (CST) :I think it would've been added if someone (who would be bothered to) did :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 23:59, 7 January 2007 (CST) Duplicate Name I just reverted Sigm@'s removal of the note on the name of duplicate Melonnis ("Sunspear Dervish"). This info is in all hero articles, and is useful and relevant. That phrase also redirects to the Melonni article. — HarshLanguage 14:16, 28 January 2007 (CST) :I'm sorry, I didn't read the other heroes. I tought it was some idiot info. Sorry for that. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 14:34, 28 January 2007 (CST) :If you've never seen it happen in-game, I can understand how that note would sound bizarre. — HarshLanguage 14:39, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::I don't play the hero dervish class. I think she sucks compared to Koss, Tahlkora and Norgu. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 09:51, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::Then best not to edit something you're not sure of. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 09:53, 29 January 2007 (CST) Two idle quotes for "And a Hero Shall Lead Them"? Ok, I had provided both idle quotes for that story point and I think this time both may be right: I got the long one ("I wasn't worried about Koss at all...") with my Tyria born char, after The Great Escape but before I accept the next primary quest. From the content it is obvious, that this quote is after The GreatEscape. The short one ("I'm going to save ...") I got several times, with my Tyria born and my Elonian char, after accepting the quest "And a Hero Shall Lead Them". From the content, it is obvious, that is aims to that quest. So both are dependent on the progress of the story, so which one is the right? Balwin 15:00, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Could it Venta Cemetery? I'm not too sure I get what you meant about your quest status. But if there really is two quotes, then so be it. It's irritating that there's no reliable way to trigger those idle quotes. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:48, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::PS: Is it really ''"plan or not plan" or "plan or no plan" (the not vs. no...)? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:48, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::: It is, of course, 'no plan' - my fault. And to clarify my explanation: I got both after finishing 'The Great Escape'. I got the long quote while exploring wihout any new primary quest in my log (i just did not accept the 'And a Hero...' quest). The other quote I got after finally accept the quest, but not finishing it. I'm still exploring with that primary quest in my log and trying to catch more phrases. Balwin 03:30, 3 February 2007 (CST) Quest is gone Hello, in order to do Old Woman River first, I abandoned Weird Waters. Unfortunately Melonni now does not offer the quest again. Any ideas why? Bugged? Thanks for helping. --tapps75 09:24, 9 March 2007 (CST) :If Melonni doesn't offer it in the Command Post any more, then yes, you can't get it back. Maybe you can try reporting it to ArenaNet. Why must you complete Old Woman River first anyway? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:44, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :: Thanks for your suggestion. I had not done Old Woman River before and just found it in the Wiki. I simply wanted to do the quest first as I hadn´t experienced yet how it works. Of course I didnt´t think about the somehow weird possibility of not being able to re-take Weird Waters. Otherwise I wouldn´t have thrown it away :-( I´ll try reporting to Anet.--tapps75 21:30, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :::I see. Yea, NF gets really tedious if you're doing it again with another character. But because of the problems I've seen in other quests when ppl abandon them, I almost never abandon them unless I absolutely have to ;) just in case :p --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:28, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Idle quote for Mysterious Message or story independent? The latest idle quote I added, may be just a story independent one. I doesn't seems to fit well into the story line. So if anyone get it in another situation may change that. Balwin 12:08, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :After getting another quote related to the Koss/Talkhora relation, I decided to move this and the new one to a 'story independent section'. Balwin 13:21, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Some mess with idle quotes? The Idle quote "Stop fussing with your backpack and get a move on. We've finally got a real chance to save Kormir and every minute counts." is obviously related to the Pogahn Passage Mission. But I got this quote again AFTER finishing this mission and also finishing Rilohn Refuge but before doing Moddok Crevice, while I was doing some quest to get some quotes for that mision, too. So is this just messed up or might there some explanations? Balwin 09:07, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Maintained Enchantments I don't know if this is a thing with all heroes (pretty sure it's not), but she will not maintain an enchantment on anyone, including herself. You can force her to cast it, she even casts it herself sometimes, but then immediately takes it off. I can understand why it would be beneficial for her to do that, but it's annoying and you can't use those skills with her. Spen 19:02, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Use Shift+click to disable the skill (if you've changed your keybindings, Shift is the disabler key to prevent anything happening). Then force her to cast it and you're done. This means, however, that you'll have to manually recast if it goes down. --Kale Ironfist 19:17, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::Speaking of Enchantments, Melonni has next to no idea how to use Mystic Regeneration. She uses it occasionally when she feels like it, but come on...come ON, Melonni! You've got energy, you've got three other enchantments...what ARE you waiting for?? Leeroythefeared 19:53, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Red Melonni? Has anyone noticed Melonni going red at random times? I've noticed this a few times while out mapping elona, and I suspect it has something to do with her using Avatar of Balthazar, but I'm not sure. I know it's not just my video card or something, b/c my friend sees it too. Here's a pic: (Click to Enlarge) :~Avatarian 86 23:53, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :It's mentioned as a bug on the article for forms, do you mind if I put the picture in there as an example? -Ezekiel 23:58, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::Ah, didn't check there. Sure, you can use the pic. ^_^ ~Avatarian 86 00:22, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Reaper's Hood? It says on the page that she comes with th hood that gives +1 to scythe mastery, but my melonni always seems to come with a sunspear hood —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 121.209.65.84 ( ) }. :(moved from top) Start new comments at the bottom please. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:21, 1 August 2007 (CDT)